1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical recording medium, an information reproduction apparatus, and an information recording and reproduction apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in the field of optical disks whose recording density is high, various types of formats are proposed. Read only information storage media (DVD-ROM), recordable information storage media (DVD-R), and re-recordable information storage media (DVD-RW or DVD-RAM) have been developed as optical disks.
In the field of optical disks in which various types of formats are present as described above, there are inconveniences for both the users and the manufacturers in the purchasing and manufacturing of reproduction apparatus, recording apparatus, and the like.